


On Display

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Minor voice kink, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best experiments between you and Mettaton happen in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to Hell, you might as well enjoy the scenery you f̶i̶l̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶n̶e̶r̶ lovely people.

There were certain things you loved about Mettaton. One was the gentle blend of soft silicone and firm metal in his body. Another was the robot’s endless amounts of sexual creativity. You also loved his figure, wide-hipped and thick-thighed.  
The thing you loved the most, though, was his voice. When he got excited, it crackled with static. His inflection changed when he called you darling. And when he moaned . . .   
“What’s on your mind? Mettaton asked, resting his head on your shoulder.  
You honestly tried to focus on your book. Asimov would be rolling over in his grave at the sight of a robot so attractive.  
“Nothing.”  
Mettaton Laid his head in your lap. You ran fingers through his hair, making him scrunch up his nose.  
“I hate that, he said.  
It never failed to amaze you. His lips moved, but the voice actually came from the speaker on his chest.  
“I want you fuck you in front of your maker.”  
“Oh honey,” Mettaton purred. “That's vile!”  
“I know.”  
Mettaton sat up and said, “Let's do it.  
Before you could stop him, Mettaton hurried upstairs to your bedroom. From the shuffling and click of hiss heels back and forth, he was judging the contents of your toy box.  
He came back downstairs, setting a duffel bag in your lap.  
“I packed all your favourites,” Mettaton informed you with a wink.

Alphys wasn't home. You tried to hide your disappointment as Mettaton unlocked the front door and led your inside.  
“We can still get busy,” Mettaton said. “Maybe we should do it in her bed.”  
You didn't know Alphys even had a bed. From the stories Mettaton told you about how she fell asleep in her lab, you thought her bedroom would be a second lab.  
“You make too much of a mess,” you pointed out. No need to make Alphys try and get all the pink stains out of the sheets.  
“Where?” Mettaton asked, glancing at the living room.  
“The lab.”  
“I love the way you think.”  
He led you down into the lab and turned on the light. You judged the counters and how hard it would be to clean them off. The steel table in the centre of the room seemed like the best—and clearest—surface to use.  
Mettaton followed your stare and grinned. “Should I strike a pose?”  
“Just lay down,” you told him.  
Mettaton walked over to the table, hopping up and unzipping his boots. The leggings followed, left on the floor. Knowing how much you loved the heels, he pulled the boots back on with a wink.  
He laid back and you set the duffel bag gently on the floor. Methodically, you pulled out the selection of toys. Each one judged by size and speeds and how previous performances made Mettaton scream. You set them in a row, Mettaton turning his head to stare.  
“You didn't pack lube,” you noted.  
“I didn't think we'd need it, honey.”  
He was right. When he got really turned on, Mettaton produced an almost endless amount of natural—as much as robot fluids could be—pink goo. And it worked wonders as lubricant.  
“Touch yourself,” you told him, looking at the assortment of toys laid out next to him.   
Mettaton slid a hand down, rubbing at himself. He sighed and made a show of biting his lip. You wanted to bend him over and fuck him. But all in good time.  
Mettaton slid his fingers into himself, moving his hips against his hand. After the sixth moan, you decided enough was enough.  
“You're so slutty,” you said, selecting a pink microphone-looking vibrator.   
“Only for you,” Mettaton said.  
You moved between the robot's knees, staring at the sight. Mettaton was oozing pink goo. You leaned in, looking up at him and giving him a lick, taking in the taste of his slick. He groaned and tried to grind his hips against your mouth, but you pulled away.  
Vibrator pressed to his clit, you turned on the vibrator. He groaned, vice crackling. His hips moved, grinding against the vibrator. You had to admire the sight of him oozing more pink.  
“You're getting so wet,” you noted. Were you grinning? You were definitely grinning. You licked you lips, wanting another taste of that pink slick.  
“You make me feel amazing, darling,” Mettaton gasped, one hand running through his hair.  
Partly because you didn't want him to come yet and partly because you liked teasing him, you pulled the vibrator away. He whined and tried to grind himself against anything. You leaned in, lapping up some of the pink. You'd have to thank Alphys for giving it a sweet taste.  
And then you pulled away to watch him again. Making him frustrated was the best thing. Deciding to be nice, you let him have the vibrator again. You watched him grind his hips against it, voice crackling with static as he moaned.  
When his fans began to whir audibly, you pulled the vibrator away.  
“Darling, I need—”  
You turned off the vibrator. “I know.”  
“You're so cruel.”  
“You packed a lot of toys,” you pointed out. “I intend to use every single one while we're down here.”  
His eyes lit up but he remained tense. His fans were the only noise for a long while. You hummed in thought, selecting a white rabbit vibrator. His eyes lit up and he panted softly.  
You smiled and kissed his forehead. “Maybe I can make you come over and over again. We might be here long enough for Alphys to show up.”  
“I love the sound of that,” Mettaton sighed, one hand touching himself.  
“And she'll just be watching you,' you said, gently moving his hand and pressing the vibrator against his slit. The way he bit his lip made you want to just fuck him senseless. “She'll see how much you come and how loud you get.”  
“Oh, yes!” Mettaton said, hips bucking toward the toy.   
You gently pressed it into him, making sure it was placed perfectly against all the spots that would make him scream. And then you turned it on, but only to the lowest setting.  
He arched his back, groaning. He bit his lip, but the sound still came through the speaker. He looked up at you and begged, “More, please.”  
“I might just leave you like this and see how long it takes you to come,” you said, hopping up onto a clear space on the counter. “And we'll wait for Alphys to come back before I turn it up and see how many times you can come a minute.”  
Mettaton panted and goddamn did you want that mouth on you. He arched his back again and came with a loud groan. Mettaton squirted pink fluid and you hopped off the counter. He looked over at you and panted.  
You should probably turn off the vibrator and give him a moment. You pulled it out, the toy followed by a gush of pink. Turning off the vibrator, you made sure he watched as you licked off the pink.  
“You're going to kill me darling,” Mettaton sighed, fans whirring.  
You shrugged, “Only the little death.”  
Mettaton laughed, voice crackling. You kissed up that smooth, smooth expanse of thigh and lapped at him. You gently spread his twitching lower lips apart to lap at him. He gave a low groan and rolled his hips toward your mouth.  
“Darling!”  
You pulled away, satisfied with the amount of pink slick on your tongue. Swallowing and with your mouth against his inner thigh, you said, “I'm not done yet.”  
“You're honestly going to kill me,” he groaned, head tossed back.  
You looked at the selection of toys, giving him a moment to cool down. A g-spot stimulator seemed perfect. You grinned and held it up, delighting in the breathy sigh he gave.  
You put a hand on the back of his thigh, racing his damp, oozing slit. “You ready?”  
“More than ready.”  
You pushed the toy into him and Mettaton squirmed, getting comfortable on the steel table. You moved it gently, no vibrations on this one. Mettaton didn't mind, rolling his hips.  
“You're such a little slut,” you told him softly. “A pretty little slut stuffed with toys and making a mess of everything.”  
Mettaton said, in a cracking voice, “You're such a sadist for making me squirm like this.”  
And you had to grin because he was right. You liked leaving a vibrator in him and watching him make a mess. You liked listening to him cry out when he came in streams of pink. You loved seeing those pale grey thighs covered in his own fluids.  
So you leaned in and nipped at his thigh.  
And then the door opened.  
“I—oh. Oh dear.” You didn't even need to look over to know it was Alphys.   
“That's intense.” Undyne.  
Now you had an audience.  
Mettaton covered his face, but loud moans came from his speakers You sped up the motion of the toy, making him arch his back and squirt more fluid,  
“Holy shit,” Undyne said behind you.  
Mettaton's fans whirred and he admitted, “I'm so embarrassed.”  
You turned and grinned at Undyne and Alphys. “We're just getting started.”  
Alphys and Undyne stared as you lifted Mettaton to sit in your lap. You shifted your clothes and settled Mettaton on the strap-on you'd put on before coming over. The robot moaned softly, rocking his hips and oozing more slick. You reached around and rubbed at his clit, making Mettaton's voice crackle.  
“Keep making those slutty moans,” you said, one hand slipping up over the glass over his heart.  
You tapped on the glass, the vibrations making Mettaton squeal and move his hips faster. You moved your fingers faster on his clit. Mettaton stiffened and came again, fans whirring and voice going completely to static.  
Your thighs felt damp and you were glad you wore dark pants. At least you wouldn't see the stains. Mettaton squirted pink, slumping back against you. You gently massaged the robot's stretched silicone lips, feeling him twitch.  
Undyne stared, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. After a long moment, she nodded her approval. Alphys covered her face with her claws, face a deep red colour.


End file.
